1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which has a circulatory route to attain great heat removal capability from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of many electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. Such heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device, to prevent the electronic device from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is directly attached to an outer surface of an electronic device to remove heat therefrom.
Developments in today""s highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. Copious amounts of heat are generated from modem electronic devices. Accordingly, modem heat sinks are frequently unduly large. Oftentimes, space available around an electronic device is insufficient to accommodate a large heat sink.
To overcome this problem, an alternative heat dissipation means provides a pipe structure to facilitate heat removal. Conventionally, the pipe provides capillarity to transfer heat away from the electronic device. However, a rate of heat transfer is inherently limited. The heat transfer capability of such heat dissipation means is all too often inadequate.
It is strongly desired to provide an improved heat dissipation device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device which has double pipes to attain great heat removal capability.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a heat dissipation device of the present invention comprises a vaporizing portion, a condensing portion and a pair of pipes. The vaporizing portion is attached to a heat-generating electronic chip, and contains liquid having great heat conductivity. The condensing portion receives vapor from the vaporizing portion, and cools the vapor to back to liquid form. The pipes are engaged with the vaporizing portion and the condensing portion, thus forming a circulatory route for the vapor from the vaporizing portion to the condensing portion, and for the liquid from the condensing portion to the vaporizing portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.